User talk:Deb1701/Archive 1-2010
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Madagascar FANDOM Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. FANDOM Deb, I need you to be unworrying of people thinking this is a factual site. You don't have to say "it's fake" or something like that. This is a fanon wiki, we can make fanon title cards, make a fanon episode list, okay? Everything's fake here. You don't have to day "Fan Creation:" on an article because they know it's a fanon wiki. So we can make up things here like on any usual site okay? Mractivity 20:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I am working on fixing things. First I moved the pages from the main wikia. Then I set up the categories. I will rename the pages shortly. Thanks. Deb1701 23:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Adding a link to the MAIN wiki on this site If you wish to add a link to an article on the Main wiki this is how to do it. *1. Copy the HTML address of the article. *2. Go to the place you wish to insert the link and type "(without the quotes) *3. Past the HTML address *4. leave a space and then type the name you to refer to it as *5. type the "" (with out the quotes) Or if you can see the "link button" on menu use it. Attention Fan Fiction Writers I have a proposition for all you FAN-FIC writers out there. There are some "Rumored Episodes" posted here, how would you like to write them? If interested leave a comment on the "episode" page. Might be interesting if a few people picked each one and then we could vote for the best. Deb1701 23:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Your choices are: *Acting Fool *Arm Wrestling *Dart of Shame *Electric Madness *Officer X on the Loose *Private on Danger *The Rico-Inator *True Logged With Me *Zoo Symphony --Deb1701 02:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) EDIT AWARDS Earn Award for editing articles. Let me know when you hit one of theses and I will post your award on your User Page page. Fan Fiction Submissions Receive a special award for every completed story posted. (Note: You must be a registered user to receive an award. I can not assign an award to an IP Address account) HAPPY BIRTHDAY Hey Deb!! Happy Birthday POM-Fan 13:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks --Deb1701 13:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) New Layout This is Wikia's doing. Not mine. I have tried to find the best option for this site. It will be trial and error. Let me know what you think? --Deb1701 00:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::When I logged in I was still showing MONOCO layout. I had to go to SPECIAL PAGES, select PREFERENCES, and then got o SKIN, select NEW LOOK, then click save, in order for the new look to arrive. Will everyone have to do this? POM-Fan 15:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I wasn't aware of that. I thought once I changed it, you would all see the new layout. Thanks for sharing. If everyone could please follow the steps above and change over now. Not sure what will happen if you are still set to MONOCO when they remove it. --Deb1701 16:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Videos. Hey Deb, I have some videos on youtube and others that are not mine of penguins of madagascar. 14:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Here are the links: #PoM - Witch Doctor #PoM - The Dark Knight trailer #PoM - Kowalski - What I've Done #PoM - Requiem For A Dream #PoM - The Curse of the Black Pearl trailer #PoM - Dead Man's Chest #PoM - At World's End trailer #SP 9/11 POM (MV) - "Wind Of Change" ~sung by: Scorpions~ #Private - Introducing Me #Skipper, Marlene, Julien - King of anything :I will add tonight. --Deb1701 15:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Sorry, didn't get a chance had to clean-up a major VANDALISM spree on the main wiki. Will add tomorrow when I get home from work. --Deb1701 01:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) #added #added #added #added #added #added #added #added #added #added Stories I'm done both my fan stories!Mractivity 21:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Episode layout I made an episode layout for you, we could make casts and stuff! Check it out!Mractivity 21:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nice. Thanks. Have you been able to help MysteryGirl with her pics?--Deb1701 22:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it's challenging to draw a lemur to me. Mractivity 11:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Difficult or not, I'd give an A+ for effort... when and if you let me see the results! It means alot to me. MysteryGirl 22:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) New Templates Fan-Episode Fan-Character Stomp the Wombat In the episode "Kingdom Come", Skipper said to Rico: "In Tasmania, cheating in 'Stomp the Wombat' is a capital crime." Does anyone know the rules to the game? --Deb1701 20:39, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I watched a video of this episode for reference (in case nobody thought of the rules) and picked up a few clues to help: First of all, when the penguins played this game, they all had a card balanced on their foreheads, which could mean that "Stomp the Wombat" might be a variation of "Who Am I", or "Blind-Man's Bluff". Secondly, however, unlike those games, the one on their face isn't their only card, as they had a few extras in their flippers, and these cards are actually looked at (in addition, they were gambling fish, and Skipper asked Kowalski if he was "In or Out" before that logical bird carefully examined his hand, obviously looking for an opportunity to bluff. Apparently, this is a reference to "Guts" or some other version of Poker... maybe "Dealer's Choice" or "CHORSEL"). The third, last, and most important clue to how "Stomp the Wombat" is played, however, is seen in how Rico was cheating! While sipping on his juice (perhaps to distract everyone from how he uses his eyes), he seemed interested in what Kowalski's cards were (does the game "No Peeking" have a reference here?), and the cards he coughed up were mostly aces and jokers... technically, five Aces and a Joker, which could be explain in one way: ''More then one Deck in this game! ''---MysteryGirl 15:53, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. --Deb1701 00:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome... now all that's left is to find a way to make this so simple a mere child could play it. No offense to children. ;) --MysteryGirl 16:05, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You could always have two versions of teh game. One for beginners, and one for advances players. Teh rules could be different. Tribute to Rico - BAM The video does not work anymore because it says something about a copyright claim. - 99alextheman99 15:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Looks like the vid has been removed from You-Tube. I removed it. Deb1701 16:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It's too bad. It was VERY funny and iloved the song (Kind of odd). - 99alextheman99 03:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) TV Idioms Don't you think someone should put Kowalski's "Show-off Jar" in the Swear Jar page or something? I just saw the episode''' Operation: Cooties''', and I think it actually fits, somehow. -MysteryGirl 00:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC)